Maybe One Can Make a Difference
by Rainbow-Lava
Summary: This is a story of Josh Ramsay and Matt Webb of Marianas Trench. They move into a new city and into a neighbourhood where Jinx Arma lives and make a huge difference that Jinx never thought could happen.


I was skateboarding down the street, listening to the music that was blasting through my headphones as I did so. Sighing, I looked around. It was so… empty. Nothing was around and it was a mostly quiet day today. I wasn't sure what to do, and damn was I bored.

I knew what I had to do, but hell with it. I didn't want to bother one of my friends, if I did, HA! Like they'd tolerate that. No one does in this god forsaken city. It's such a… barren place here.

That is, until I saw a truck- the ones that help you move your things when you're moving to another place. A U-Haul I think? Anyway, I tilted my head a bit as I skated over. _Who the hell..is moving in...? _I looked at the house it was parked in front of. Pretty… big and… expensive looking. I snorted, _Great now we have some of those people who complain over everything their neighbors do. _

Huffing a bit, I continued past the house, not wanting to bug them just yet. Maybe I could just leave them alone and I wouldn't get a complaint filed in on me… Hopefully, anyway. Unsure of what to do, I decided to go home. _Maybe I can do something at home… _

Once I was at home, I HAD ABSOLUTELY NOTHING TO DO. Unless eating, drinking, or going to the bathroom was something. I groaned, face palming. I already read pretty much all the books I own.. my dog is lazy as fuck. Boredom is contagious. The only option now is take a nap until I have to work. But, I can't sleep. Insomnia is a bitch. Finally, I just gave up and decided to go to work early.

I got dressed, walking out with my skateboard and going to my store, which happens to be my favourite music store. My boss is literally my best friend. She lets me play music with the instruments, and all other sorts of things. Who wouldn't like the store?

As I walked in the store I looked around, not seeing too many people in it. I guess that's what happens when you're early. Trotting to the back, I went to put my things away and see what I could do before my shift started.

I sat down behind the counter, grabbing the shiny, blue acoustic guitar that was laid out for me. Rue knew me so well. I began playing a bit, humming softly. I continued playing as I watched people passing by the store through the window. _Not many people come here… _

Oddly enough, though, a tall man with blue hair walked in. Weird. Who has blue in their hair? I'm not one to judge, but that's different. A shorter man with shaggy brown hair was following him. They seemed happy. Probably friends. Anyway, they walked around a bit, looking around before leaving the store.

_Haven't seen them around before… Probably just moved in. _I nodded a bit at my own conclusion before I looked back down at the guitar and continued playing softly. _But did they really just walk in and just walked out like nothing?_ I huffed, shaking my head.

The rest of the day went by slowly, next to nothing happening. Nothing important to me anyway.

As I woke up the next day(Around afternoon) and got ready, I felt… weird. I wasn't sure what, but I felt like something was going to happen soon. After eating and getting ready, it was already time to go work. I sighed, getting up from the couch and walking out the door.

I skateboarded by the people who just moved in and it seemed like they were still moving stuff. I heard someone yell, looking over. The same guy that had been in the store yesterday was calling me. _Does he recognize me..? _I decided to ignore it but he kept calling, so I turned around and rode over.

"Yes?" I said as I stopped in front of him, trying to hide the annoyed tone in my voice. _Why me…? _"Hey, I was wondering if you could help my friend and I bring this in. We're just moving in and it's a bit heavy." He said, smiling sheepishly. _Not such an asshole after all… _I nodded a bit. "Okay, if it's quick… I have to get to work." He thanked me and we were off to get it inside.

After helping them, I said my goodbyes and skateboarded off to work. Once I got to the store, I got pulled away by my co-workers. "What now..?"

"We gotta clean the place before anyone gets in!"

"The door is unlocked."

"Ugh."

I huffed, I really didn't like my co-workers...they were always...so up tight.

After the place was cleaned up and they were happy enough to let me go do what I wanted, I went and grabbed my guitar. _Fucking bitches… _I sat down behind the counter, playing it softly.

I looked up once I heard someone walk in. _Oh god..no. _Of course, it was him. The tall man with blue hair. _Is he stalking me!? _The brown-haired guy was still following him. I heard them talk about a guitar of sorts as they looked around. He took one off the wall and said softly "This is it." Before they came to the counter.

He looked at me. "Oh, hi there! You're the girl that helped us this morning! Thanks for that by the way." He said as he set the guitar down.

I forced myself to smile, "Yep, it's me." I said, laughing a bit. Oh god, he's way too tall. I don't like people who fucking tower over me. It's intimidating. "I'm Josh, by the way." He said and I nodded a bit. "Jinx."

He bought the guitar and left without saying much else.

I let out a sigh, glad he left. Running a hand through my hair, I thought. _Why did he make me feel so nervous..?_ I shrugged it off and got up to go see what was Rue doing. "Aye, we sold a guitar."

"Mm? Oh that's great." She said, looking at me. She always looked cute. She didn't really seem like the type that would yell at you, but she could snap like a twig and tell you the cruelest things. That's what scares me the most about her.

"Um… I'm gonna go home… See you tomorrow..."

"Ah, okay! Bye!"

Passing Josh's new house on the way home, I saw him and that guy who's always with him out in the front yard talking and laughing. _Maybe they're gay… It seems a lot like it… _I shrugged a bit and kept riding, allowing them to enjoy their time together.

Each time I go inside my home, I feel alone. And once I feel alone. I think. _Why are those two so bright..? Why were they smiling? Did they think something was wrong with the store? _I shook my head and went upstairs to go take a shower.

******After the shower, I got dressed and dried my hair. I was still thinking about the two of them, unsure of why they were always so happy. ****_This city is so depressed and boring all the time and no one else is that happy. So why the fuck were they?_**


End file.
